The Caste System
The Caste System is similar to hierarchical systems of ancient societies like Ancient India (Jocks vs Nerds has always existed). There are two main divisions, Alpha and Beta, with several subdivisions in each. ALPHAS: Jock A title essentially meaning Alpha. A jock is the coolest guy in the room and the life of any party. He is someone who likely played high school sports and regularly does some athletic things as it is a sin to them not to utilize their body in some way. Jocks are nice to everyone and make many rewarding and valuable relationships with the people they are around as they are very sociable. They protect the old and young, but scarf at the weak who could protect themselves if they just tried. Jocks also don’t let little things bother them and have an overall positive attitude with a dedication to manliness that translates into success in the ventures they embark on. Also, a jock is always down for his close friends no matter what and schemes hard with them. Their alpha status and commitment to fun attracts women by the hordes as they are the perfect archetype of a man. If you’re looking for a jock, check the weight room, the athletic field, parties, or your girlfriend’s bed. Hoon For a gay asian male, click here Hoon (Disambiguation) Similar to the jock, a hoon is categorized as an Alpha but they have a different attitude and lifestyle. A hoon is 100% devoted to the pursuit of schemes and tail regardless of the risk or consequences. They are not concerned with anything particular or how people view them as long as they’re having a good time. That being said, it does not mean hoons lack discipline or structure as they exercise incredible efforts to organize their schemes or other things they want to pursue. A hoon also views the law only as a guideline in regard those efforts because their own intrinsic moral code of have fun at any costs primarily guides their choices and usually to great success within that code. Hoons attract women with similar attitudes and perhaps scheme, party, and slay harder than anyone else. Additionally, hoons are very loyal to their own and treat each other like a family but rarely venture outside their inner circle. Chump A chump is still considered an Alpha, but just barely. Chumps are the guys that hang out in the cool crowd but don’t really have anything worthwhile or individualistic to say. A chump is usually a mouth-breather enforcer-type for a group that could rock any naysayers, hence their alpha status. They are not concerned with being unique or trying anything new, but are just solely oriented in maintaining their social status. Meatheads at the gym who brag to you about putting up 315 on the bench but have no arm mobility or use of their gains for any other exercise, sport, or purpose other than bragging to you that they can put up 315 on the bench also fall into this category. On the lower spectrum of chumps also arises parasitic sycophants who join a cool crowd but not through their own status and values, but through mass appeasement. BETAS: Buzzkill Someone who’s overly concerned about your life even if you don’t know them. Chastises you like a parent, white knights in social situations, and is completely anti-risky behavior; sometimes religious. Freak An unstable person or sexual deviant. Frosh Freshmen; fuck ‘em. Geek A complete outsider; a hipster. Likes to play the pity party because they don’t fit in. Dork A nerd, but just really stupid. Dweeb A nerd, but just really boring and lame. Nerd The scourge of the Earth. A nerd is the complete antithesis of a jock and represents Beta in the dichotomy. A nerd is a person that is not well-liked or adventurous but instead entirely possessed by things in life that don’t really matter in the long-run like studying enough to get perfect 4.0 grades, getting into the perfect reach college, video games, comic books, and technology. Other characteristics of a nerd include social ineptitude, ironic narcissism, hypochondria, non-committal attitude, stubborn mindset, and fearful behavior. A nerd will never be caught doing anything athletic or risky because they deem it as too hard of a challenge and convince themselves that they are just the type of person that avoids those things. Their lack of fun and overall negativity turns people away, especially attractive women (not like they would talk to them anyways). If you’re looking for a nerd, check in classrooms, study sessions, the library, or inside their own lockers because the local jock probably shoved them in. Slammers UNDER CONSTRUCTION Category:Types